Bad Luck's Charm
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Jinx is pregnant with Kid Flash's child, and she's terrified that her baby will inherit her bad luck powers. Can a few kind words from a 4 year old change her mind?


Teen Titans

Bad Luck's Charm

**Maiden- This fic takes place when all the Titans are adults in thier twenties and incorporates the usual OCs, Bohusk, Falcon, Joy and AJ. **

**Just so you won't get confused as to who is who, this is a list of kids and thier parents.**

**Madison and Skye- Robin and Star's kids**

**Lydia, Tristan, Atticus- BB and Rae's kids**

**Danzig, Rebecca, Jhonathan- Bohusk and Falcon's kids**

Snow covered the ground surrounding Titans Tower in a casmere blanket of white. The air was cold and bit your nose if you were comming outside from a warm place. Jennifer West, or Jinx as she was commonly known, stood on the rooftop, staring out at the endless horizon of white. Her left hand, sporting a glittering gold band on her third finger, rested on her swollen belly. She sighed sadly. Pink locks, now out of thier former horns, fell around her pale face. Her bright pink cat like eyes held worry and fear. An icy gust of wind made her shiver in her fleece coat.

"Jinx?" came a small voice. The young sorceress turned to see 4 year old Danzig Moore, Bohusk and Falcon's son. He was quite odd to look at, but you couldn't deny that this child was adorable. He had his dad's shaggy hair colored black and violet. His right eye was hazel, while his left was cerulean, pale skin, red chakra on his forehead and slightly pointed ears...no one knew why his ears turned out that way.

"What you doin' up here?" he asked, slowly approaching the young Titan.

"Just thinking, Danny...where's the others?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Daddy is asleep on the couch with uncle Gar, mommy his baking cookies with Becca and Johnny and Uncle Gar and Aunt Rachel went shopping with Lydia, Atticus and Tristan."

"Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I'm not sleepy and like to eat cookies, not make them." Jinx laughed softly at the child's reply. "What are you worried about?"

Jinx gave him a curious look, wanting to know how he knew. "I can read minds like mommy."

"Should've guessed." she chuckled while ruffling the boy's hair. He snuggled up to her, liking the warmth her coat provided.

"Kid Flash was looking for you." he said monotonely. Jinx guessed he inheirited that from his mother.

"I know. He's sorta taking this 'becoming a father' thing a little too seriously. He won't let me out of his sight even for a minute and it's wearing on my nerves." her voice almost as cold as the air around them.

"Do you not wanna be a mommy?" Danzig asked.

"No, I want to be a mother more than anything in the world...but the thought of my child inheriting my powers...it's just more than I can handle right now." her beautiful eyes holding unshead tears.

"But your powers are cool."

"They're back luck, Danny. I had a rough childhood due to them, I don't want my baby to go through that. I want him or her to be excepted in society, dispite having super heros for parents."

"I think your baby will be awesome." Danny said with a silly grin. Jinx couldn't help but mirror such an act.

"I hope he/she is as hopeful and optimistic as you are." Jinx lifted the child up in the air and carried him back inside on her hip.

"There you are, Danny!" Falcon cried as Jinx entered the common room. Vanessa quickly took her child into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't _ever _go running off like that again, understand?" Danny gave a slight scowl but nodded.

"You have one hell of a son, Nessa." Jinx said with a smile. Falcon giggled slightly and put a hand to her friend's swollen stomach.

"Just wait till this little one comes along. You're due in a week, right?" Jen nodded.

"Jenny!" Wally shouted as he sped into the room. He lifted his very pregnant wife into his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I drive you nuts sometimes, but I just couldn't bear the thought of you or our child getting hurt over..." Jinx silenced him with her index finger over his lips.

"I understand, Wally...but please lay off a little, please?" her voice like velvet and her eyes pleading with him. He turned to putty. He nodded slowly as he kissed her softly.

*********************************************************************************************

*A week later*

"WALLIS ALEXANDER WEST!" a voice cried though the halls of Jump City Hospital. "GET YOUR SPEED RACER ASS IN HERE NOW!" Wally gave a scared look to his fiends and entered his laboring wife's room. The waiting area was filled with worried Titans, all wondering how Jinx and the baby was. 20 minutes passed and Wally finally exited the room, with a rather large smile.

"It's a girl!" he proclaimed proudly. Applause and shrieks of joy filled the once silent air.

"Please friend, Wally, what did you name her?" Starfire asked while bouncing hers and Robin's daughter, Madison, on her lap.

"Pandora Felicia."

"I love it!" AJ shouted happily.

"I thought you might." Kid chuckled. He then reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out four star shaped keyrings. He took two into his opposite hand and gave them to Falcon and Aj. "I hope you'll take the job?" he asked. Both girls looked down at the silver trinket. 'Godmother' was ingraved on one side and Pandora's name and birthday on the other.  
"Of course!" they shouted in unison while hugging Wally around his neck.

"And don't think you two can get off the hook that easily." Wally chuckled while tossing the other two to Gar and Jhonen. 'Godfather' was ingraved on both along with Pandora's name and birthday.

"We'd be honored." Beast Boy said with a large grin.

"Can we see her?" Raven asked, hugging her three children with tears in her violet eyes. The emotions comming from each individual in the room had sent her emotions into overdrive.

*********************************************************************************************

Wally stood next to his wife as she held thier newborn in her arms. Each of the 12+ Titans smiled warmly as they welcomed the little one into the world. Danzig peeked over the edge of the bed to see a small tuft of flaming red locks and pale skin. Jhonen lifted his son up onto his shoulders so he could get a better look at the newborn. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing thier cat-like shape and shocking pink color. She opened her mouth as if she were about to cry, but none came. Instead a very amused giggle escaped her lips, while she waved her arms around happily. Then, a tiny lady bug perched it'self on the tip of her tiny finger.

"She's good luck." he whispered with a smile.

**Maiden- Lady bugs are often a sign of good luck, representing Pandora's power over charms, instead of hexes. Pandora is the youngest of all the Titan kids. Me and my co-writers (3OfAKind) have a full list of 16 Titan kids! You'll see alot more of them in the 'Mr. Right' series we're working on. Hope you liked this one, though! R&R!**


End file.
